


Soft Specter

by triberghexe241



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Spectrophilia, ghost character, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triberghexe241/pseuds/triberghexe241
Summary: A/N: Hey everyone, here’s the introductory bit to my Ghost! Flip x Reader (Female Identifying) series. This series will be 18+ as there will be smut in later chapters but for now we just get Flip and a little bit of reader.Overall Warnings for the Series: Major Character Death, Description of death,  Smut, Relationship issues, Age gap (Sort of, technically? I mean… I don’t even know, he’s a ghost, y’all. But reader is written as though they are roughly 28.), spectrophiliaWord Count: ~1.4kYou can listen to the playlist (in progress) for Soft Specter, here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/39QJbYgP9bEF09HdcBCHav?si=8jdogZDaQL-ab-K02EP7Mg
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Soft Specter

1977

Flip wasn’t sure how long it had been since he died.

He didn’t even know he had died until he heard Ron shouting from the shed down the drive one day.

He’d gone down to greet him and ask what the hell he was yelling about but Ron looked right through him, panicked and yelling about something.

And Flip realized what it was before he could process Ron’s words

It just sounded like noise as Flip saw himself, laid out on the shed floor. The weather had frozen him over. Small pool of blood by his head, frozen with the rest of him. All he could guess was he’d slipped and hit his head when he went out to grab firewood Saturday morning.

It hit him harder when Ron turned and walked through him and all Flip could do was stand in the shed, staring at himself on the cold concrete.

People came and went, he hadn’t left anything to anyone. He didn’t think to write a will even though most of his coworkers told him he should.

Guys from the department packed his things up, all he could do was sit and listen to his friends and coworkers talk about good times, times Flip was an idiot, times the others were idiots, cases.

He laughed along with them, everything hitting him again when he went to add something but no one could hear him.

“Didn’t really think I’d outlive him.” Jimmy stated. “Most days at least, ‘less he did something fucking stupid.” Jimmy chuckled.

“Like taking that guy down in the bank?” Ron chuckled a bit.

“Totally unarmed and on a Saturday!” Jimmy exclaimed. “Off duty! Idiot.” Jimmy shook his head.

Slowly the guys from the department stopped coming as Flip’s cabin got emptier and emptier.

The guys had discussed finding Flip’s next of kin and looked for them but didn’t have any luck. Ultimately it was Jimmy’s idea to donate stuff to the shelters and secondhand shops and Flip didn’t mind that at all.

Not that he could object.

Ron showed up one last time after they’d gotten all the furniture out. He checked around, making sure the house was empty, locked and dark.

“God dammit, Flip.” He muttered as he turned off the final light, Ron sighed and shut the door as he left. It locked and Flip watched as Ron left.

It was quiet for a few weeks. No one came up. Flip couldn’t leave his property. Not that he even wanted to.

There was an annoying irony in it.

Him becoming a ghost after he died, despite not believing in these things when he was alive.

Flip found himself trying to do his usual routine. Really it was just him going through the motions. Opening the fridge like he was getting a beer, leaning against the counter as he imagined making himself coffee. Laying on the floor where his bed once was until daylight and doing it all again.

1993

One morning, someone came up the drive and Flip got up quickly, curious to see who it was after what felt like years had passed. People from the station would come and go to keep the place up but this didn’t sound like any of the usual vehicles he’d grown used to. It was a realtor, she straightened out her pantsuit and waved to the few other cars coming up the drive. Mostly couples and one family.

“Hi, hello, welcome!” The realtor greeted them cheerily, “Let’s take a look at this lovely cabin.” She stated as she led the group of what Flip could only assume to be potential in his home. What used to be his home. He stepped out of the way of the front door even though he knew him standing in front of it wouldn’t cause any issues for the group to come in. He lingered in the corner of the living room, leaning against the brick of the fireplace as people wandered around and looked at everything. One of the kids, probably six or seven had wandered away from her parents and was very intently staring at Flip, not through him, at him. He waved to her and she let out a frightened gasp before running back in the direction she’d came, calling for her mother.

“How long has this place been empty?” One of the men asked the realtor.

“About 16 years.” The realtor said. Flip could only stare at her in disbelief, he’d gathered by the look of everyone and their cars that it had been some time. But over decades? “A police officer lived here so some men from the station kept it up until our company got it from the city.”

“Did he die here?” The man’s wife asked in a whisper.

“Oh, no.” The realtor stated, lying through her teeth. “I was told he died down in town.”

Soon enough a couple had moved into Flip’s– What used to be Flip’s home. He, by then, had realized that he didn’t have to stay in the house. He seemed to be bound to the plot of land he had owned. He could go into the shed.

But he didn’t.

He would stop at the door and all he could think about, all he could see was the day that Ron had found him. He touched the back of his head, expecting to feel where his skull had split when slipped on the ice. But he didn’t. His head was intact and he clutched his hand into a fist before bringing it back down to his side.

All he could think he could do was to walk into the few acres of woods he had owned in life, he didn’t want to disturb the people in his house. It was theirs now. But he couldn’t go into the shed so he did the only other option. It was different. The animals didn’t skitter away in fear, his footfalls were practically nonexistent. Flip wasn’t sure how long he’d spent in the woods when he decided to go back to the house and see if anything had changed. If there were new people there, if they’d changed anything.

The first thing he saw as the woods cleared was a moving truck. A small one. A partially rusted car, he was happy to see it though. It was a Pontiac Ventura and it bought him some weird swell of nostalgia and familiarity. Then he saw three dogs, a cattle dog, a German Shepard and a beagle. The three were all happily panting and wagging their tails as they walked out of the house. They all paused together halfway to the truck and looked back at the front door. Flip watched the front door curiously, waiting to see who was in the house now. He heard the voice first.

“I can’t tell you how much of a relief this is, Evie, honestly.” A woman stated as she walked out. Flip raised any eyebrow as he waited for another woman to come out. The one outside was trying to get something out of her palm. “Ow, son of a bitch.” She muttered.

Flip didn’t hear anyone else say anything but she spoke again. “No, no, I’m fine, I just got a splinter.” But then he realized she was clutching, what he could only guess to be some sort of phone between her ear and shoulder.  
He walked over to the car to look at the tags, unintentionally setting the three dogs off. The three didn’t move from their spots but they were all focused on him now, barking like mad. 

“Hey, hey, hey!” The woman called to the dogs. The barking subsided into whines as they all kept focused on Flip. “Hold on.” She told her friend.

The woman looked towards Flip, but through him. Like many others had before.

“No, no, I don’t think anyone is here.” The woman said into the phone. “There’s just a creepy ass shed.” She chuckled softly. That made him chuckle as well. “Probably some rats or something that set them off.” She stated. “I’m gonna call you later, I’ve got a lot to do.”

The woman laughed and Flip couldn’t help but smile as she threw her head back a bit.

“Whatever, love you, nerd.” She told her friend and then stuck her device into the pocket of her jeans. “Come on then, my little beasts.” She chuckled and clapped her hands. She easily regained the attention of the dogs and they all ran back over to her.

Flip looked back over to the tags on her plate.

SEPT 21


End file.
